


Sophistry

by htruona



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash feels really unnerved by her, Deceit, Gen, Lusamine is really suspicious, Making yourself seem like a good person even though you’re the main antagonist, Mentions of Archie (Pokemon), Mentions of Cyrus (Pokemon), Mentions of Lysandre (Pokemon), and creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htruona/pseuds/htruona
Summary: There’s something about Lusamine that makes Ash really,reallyunnerved.





	Sophistry

**Author's Note:**

> wow i uh actually really like this. i’ve even got an entire proper title for this one!! and not a vague description of the plot!!

“Wouldn’t it be better for us to take care of little Nebby?” Lusamine suggested, a faint smile glued onto the edges of her lips. Her voice was sweet, sweet in the way that it was trying to guilt you into something; sweet in the way sugar was added copiously to hide the bitterness, the corruption beneath. 

Ash resisted the urge to shiver.

Lusamine smiled softly, tickling Nebby on their chin and cooing at their tiny laugh. “After all, we’re the adults here. We run the Aether Foundation and we have experience taking care of pokémon—I can assure you that Nebby will be most cared for with us.”

The words were normal. The words were harmless. But there was something in the way she said them that rang alarms inside of him— _don’t trust her don’t trust her youcan’ttrusther_. Maybe it was the sweetness of her voice, how full and caring and overpowering it was, far too much to be wholly genuine. Maybe it was the almost unnoticeable emphasis she had placed on how _they_ were the adults; the implication that he was ‘only a child’ and couldn’t be trusted with such a responsibility.

Maybe it was the fact that, while her words and her sweetness and her caring were tightly contained, controlled and flaunted, her eyes were wild with instability. 

Her eyes held that same volatility he’d seen in Cyrus’ when he had screamed at him and Dawn for not feeling anything looking at the Lustrous and Adamant Orbs. Her eyes held that same madness he’d seen in Archie’s as he grew more and more fixated on the power of the blue orb, and less and less concerned with the harm it was causing to everyone; even his own team members.

Her eyes held that same _obsession_ he’d seen in Lysandre’s eyes as he stared triumphantly onto the destruction of Lumiose City from the top of Prism Tower; as he threw himself backwards to his own certain death from that tower, proclaiming his vision would still come to fruition; as he rose again on their path to Anistar City and sacrificed everything to make his dream become reality.

Ash didn’t know what Lusamine’s motivations and ambitions were, but he did know one thing—

“No,” he said, staring right into Lusamine’s chaotic eyes, a silent declaration ringing clear in the air.

—he knew that he did not trust Lusamine one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the sun and moon anime but we were kinda robbed of having a truly antagonistic lusamine. because like. we see parts of her obsession with ultra beasts in the anime, esp where gladion is like “seeing them has always been your dream” or whatever but _she_ is never the threat. the ultra beasts are the threat and i feel like we never get to see how dangerous her obsession with them really is.
> 
> make her _insane_ , cowards.


End file.
